1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cellulite treatment and, more specifically, to a phototherapy treatment which will firm up cellulite in the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellulite has been a subject of much debate and controversy in the scientific community as well as in the professional skin care and body therapist area. For years, many have argued that cellulite is merely fat and can only be treated with diet and exercise. Every year Americans spend billions of dollars fighting the battle of the bulge. From the latest diets, to supplements, to health club memberships, the weight loss industry is booming and showing no signs of slimming down. However, even non-overweight people who regularly exercise and are active have been known to suffer from cellulite problems. The bottom line is that studies have shown that eighty to ninety percent of women will get cellulite sometime after they reach puberty.
Cellulite may be caused by a number of factors. According to one study, one of the causes of the rippling effect of cellulite is fluid retention in the adipose tissue. The fluid retention not only causes visible swelling, but the toxic waste contained in the fluid breaks down collagen and elastic fibers that help to keep the skin smooth and firm. But, the main cause of cellulite is a decline in the circulatory system. Although toxic accumulation and fluid retention certainly are major contributing factors to cellulite formation, it is poor circulation (blood and lymphatic flow) that ultimately creates the right environment for cellulite formation.
Aside from weight loss, exercise, and liposuction, the number of effective treatments in treating cellulite are limited. Massage therapy was once touted as being effective in treating cellulite. However, deep tissue massages may do more harm than good. By performing a firm kneading type of massage, one may actually stimulate additional fluids into the tissue. Unless one can accompany a deep tissue massage with a means of improving blood and lymph flow out of the tissue, deep tissue massages will only exacerbate cellulite problems. However, lighter forms of massages, known as known as Manual Lymph Drainage, stimulates lymph flow and may be somewhat effective in treating cellulite. This type of massage aids in the elimination of lymph fluids without increasing blood flow. However, this type of massage is difficult to do and requires proper training to perform effectively.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved treatment for cellulite. The improved treatment for cellulite must be more effective than those of the prior art.